


With this song of mine (I'll march through the night)

by bluelove22



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Lio is a conduit for the promare, Minor Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Pre-Relationship, promare are sentient, singing Galo, singing Lio, they communicate by singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelove22/pseuds/bluelove22
Summary: What if the promare were sentient? What if they could speak through Lio (through song) and had a personality of their own?Aka after listening to the soundtrack for promare I had a few scenes pop into my head.
Relationships: Lio Fotia & Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally writing this because the idea has not left my head for days. If parts don't make sense, then just blame Trigger. They punched the Earth with a giant robot- I feel like singing promare isn't a huge stretch lol. Not beta'd.

The last thing Galo expected after being knocked out by the leader of the Mad Burnish was to witness the very same person sing. Although from what he could tell Lio wasn’t singing; the flames were singing through him.

How could he tell? Well, for starters, after his offer to provide aid for the dying Burnish girl was denied he watched as Lio tried to revive her himself. He watched as he failed, ashes beginning to rise from the pile that used to be a human being.

“She turned to ashes.”

“Yes,” Lio soft voice stated. Blonde hair hid his face, which Galo was sure was full of sorrow. “That is the fate of all Burnish.”

“I don’t understand. You just said you were human. What even makes you Burnish?”

An aura of flames surrounded Lio in response to the firefighter’s question. For a moment Galo worried that he’d offended the Burnish, but he quickly realized that wasn’t the case. What caught Galo’s attention was the way the young leader’s body went limp. Magenta eyes turned blue, pink, and white as fire seemed to sweep over them.

And when Lio opened his mouth in reply a canopy of voices came out.

 _“I could hear the signs calling out from the bottom of the fire. I am like a torch flickering in the wind as the saying goes.”_ He took a few steps forward as he sang, his slender form moving gracefully across the cavern until he was standing before the captive. _“Lost all my precious, rage ate me up.”_

A hand reached out to Galo. The firefighter’s eyes were wide as fingers caressed his face, Lio fiery eyes gazing at him patiently. But the flames weren’t hot. Galo couldn’t believe it. How could the fire, which burned, not be hurting him?

 _“Endless forlornness has made me numb,”_ he seemed to explain. _“I’d rather rise from here, or should I hold on to my past?”_

Lio turned and pointed to where the girl’s ashes were fluttering into the sky.

 _“They’ve burnt to ashes, faded to grey. Returned to the earth; yes it’s meant to be.”_ A tiny, sad smile came to Lio’s face. It was a look of acceptance. _“Uncertain flame of hope I found. Will you lead me back on the right track?”_

All at once the flames around Lio vanished. The blonde was left blinking owlishly before realizing his hand was still on Galo’s face. A blush crawled up both of their faces just as Lio jumped back, a curse escaping his lips.

“What was that?” Galo found himself asking. “That… wasn’t you, was it?”

“No.”

“Then who was it?”

Lio sighed.

“We Burnish can hear the flames. Fire is alive, and we hear their voices. For me, someone more connected with the flames than most Burnish, sometimes those voices wish to use me to speak to others. That is who you heard just now.”

“The flames were singing to me?”

“It sounds like singing to human ears, but that is just how they speak.”

“It was beautiful,” Galo found himself admitting.

The leader of the Mad Burnish merely turned away. He could hear a truck pulling up outside the cave; that meant it was time for them to get going. He told as much to his fellow Burnish, ordering Gueira and Meis to escort the injured to the vehicle. It was only when the cave was mostly empty that he turned back to the captive on the ground.

“We’re leaving. Don’t follow us.”

“But—”

“We just want to live in peace. Don’t worry though, Galo Thymos. I’m sure we’ll meet again. Before that time comes, however, I ask that you speak with your hero Kray Foresight. That girl there?” He pointed to the ashes. “She died because of the experiments he’s been doing to the Burnish.”

“What? You’re lying! He’d never do something to cruel.”

Lio let out a humorless laugh.

“You made a mistake putting your hope in that man. Ask him, Galo. Ask him what he does with the Burnish that he captures. Next time we meet if you still believe we Burnish aren’t humans just trying to fight back, then I will gladly let you capture me again.”

He began walking away, leaving Galo to thrash in his restraints.

“Wait! Lio—”

“Goodbye, Galo.”

Then he was gone.

* * *

Lio Fotia was dying.

He could feel it in his core. The ice bullet had pierced the skin above his chest, digging in a good half an inch before tendrils of ice began to creep through his body. If he were an average human he would have died instantly. Blood loss combined with the hypothermic properties of the bullet? He wouldn’t have stood a chance.

But he was a Burnish. No ordinary Burnish either; he was the leader of Mad Burnish. The other Burnish looked up to him for support and protection. They needed him.

 _I’ve failed,_ Lio thought as he shivered. The more heat he tried to pull in from the volcano around him just made more ice form outside the glacier he was currently stuck in. _The Freeze Force used my own kin against me, but it was my own weakness that made that old man help them. He was filled with the same doubt many of the others felt even after being freed from prison. They were hurt. They were scared. Because I never saved them._

And where were they now? Being tortured by Kray Foresight to be used as a power source for his own twisted plans. Lio only wished Gueira and Meis hadn’t sacrificed themselves to get him out of there; he deserved to be suffering with them.

Instead he would die all alone surrounded by one of the hottest substances on the planet. It was almost poetic, but he couldn’t bring himself to feel anything other than despair.

Until he heard the screams.

The sound of thousands crying in terror reverberated through his soul. He knew it was the fire inside of him communicating with his brothers, showing him what horrors they were facing in Kray’s containment. Ash filled his vision as he felt the life being burned out of the people he’d been trying so hard to protect.

_Save them. Burn bright, and help them burn too. Burn it all._

Lio wasn’t sure if those were his thoughts or the voice of the flames inside him, but he knew the cold slowly killing him receded as he let anguish rule him. Within seconds he was pulling on the intense heat surrounding him until he saw the ice containing him shatter. Anger continued to fuel him as he ripped out the bullet from his chest, pain nothing more than an afterthought.

Kray Foresight was going to pay.

His flames consumed him then, and Lio Fotia was no more.

* * *

_“Can you see the twilight dawning near? Can you hear the thunder rolling in?”_

Every human in Promepolis reacted differently when they heard a voice cut into their minds. It sounded nothing like anything from this world. Neither female nor male, neither human nor animal: the only thing to compare it to was a harmony of spirits singing in their ears like an angel of death.

_“Time to face your fears. Allow me to cast this spell on you. Pray that you will finally brave the storm, see another dawn.”_

Galo knew that voice. It was the flames speaking through Lio once more, but this time they weren’t sad or forlorn. This time they were issuing an ultimatum.

_“Mahari yuware gaaie savanare! Amare dilahi jumaki ganashara! Mahari yuware gaaie savanare! Amare dilahi jumaki ganashara!”_

Galo felt the ground shake from his cell.

“What the hell going on out there?”

No sooner than the question left his mouth did the containment chamber tear open. Not the door. A literal _third of the building_ along with the metal of his cell ceased to exist as it was melted by flames burning so hot they danced in hues of blue, pink, and white. From the gaping opening now provided to him Galo gazed out into the night to see what looked like a giant trail of flame.

“Holy crap. Is that a dragon made of fire?”

He squinted, trying to make out more details. A feeling of dread washed over him when he spotted a small form in the head of the dragon which now appeared to be crying.

“Is that Lio?”

 _“We are here to witness a rebirth,”_ the words were accompanied by the movement of the serpent’s jaw, which confirmed Galo’s fears. Lio (and the flames) were hurting. _“Bare your heart and I’ll end your suffering. Cleanse the flesh, return it to the earth. Only then can you truly be set free.”_

Galo’s eyes narrowed as flames ravaged Promepolis. He understood why Lio, as well as the Burnish flames, was so upset. That didn’t mean innocent people had to die because of one cruel man. Besides, Lio said Burnish don’t kill. That meant Galo needed to remind him of this.

* * *

The voice was still singing (speaking?) in their heads when the Burning Rescue Team closed in on the Foresight Foundation. The chants “Mahari yuware gaaie savanare!” and “Amare dilahi jumaki ganashara!” repeated over and over again while another chorus of voices sang over them.

 _“I’m here!”_ Galo’s heart raced at the passion in the song as he climbed into his mech. _“I have risen!”_ If the circumstances weren’t so dire it would have surely made his burning soul ignite. _“I’ve awakened!”_

“ _Now fall deep into slumber,”_ it grew softer for just a moment, _“become one with the wind. Your own flesh torn asunder.”_ Then it picked up once more before chanting again. Was the gibberish actually some Burnish language humans couldn’t discern? Galo guessed it didn’t matter. He was moments away from intercepting Lio from burning Kray alive. _“Can you hear the bells ring?”_

The dragon was wrapped around the Foundation building now. On top of the tower Kray Foresight stood before it without an ounce of fear, not even the steam coming out of the dragon’s maw making him shrink back.

Just when it readied to spit a stream of fire at the man, Galo rammed it.

“Lio! I know you’re in there. Snap out of it!”

From where he was lodged in the dragon’s face the firefighter saw Lio turn towards him from within the beast’s head. His eyes were four times their usual size and burned of pure white fire. The rest of him burned intensely as well, but his usual leather uniform was still visible.

 _“Let the thunder roll,”_ the flames demanded. _“And if lightning strikes me I’ll never fall.”_

“That doesn’t matter,” Galo argued. “He doesn’t want to kill! If you burn Kray Foresight alive, then he’ll never forgive himself!”

That seemed to make the flames hesitate. Unfortunately their fury must have been too great, because Lio was shaking his head.

_“With this song of mine I’ll march through the night. Hello darkness!”_

The dragon’s mouth opened once more. Heat pooled in its depths.

Galo roared. If talking wasn’t working, then he’d just have to cool Lio down until he was back to his senses.

“Then I’ll just have to stop you!”


	2. Chapter 2

Lio’s name was torn from Galo’s throat as he took in the Burnish’s injuries. His left arm was completely gone, his right arm only a little bit better off; his legs weren’t more than stumps. Even much of the blonde’s hair had been burned away. It didn’t help that his chest was a smoldering mess of flesh and ash, the rest of his skin pale and gray like it could flake off any moment.

Could he be rescued at this point? His body was floating away in the wind, the rise and fall of his chest nonexistent.

_Shit,_ Galo cursed as he felt for a pulse. _He’s alive but he isn’t breathing. What am I supposed to do? When that girl was dying he tried to reignite her core using his own fire, but I’m not a burnish. I don’t have any fire to give him._

_Yes you do._

Galo froze. There was that voice again, this time speaking in a chant directly in his head.

“You’re the Promare, aren’t you?” He asked aloud despite being pretty sure they could hear his thoughts. Maybe they were answering his desire to help his friend.

_Yes,_ they answered. They seemed thrilled for him to have recognized them. _You may not be, as your kind refers to our hosts, a Burnish; however, we can sense your strong spirit. It rages like a fire itself._

“Will I be able to save Lio with it?”

He heard a sound not unlike jingling bells roll around his mind. Laughter, perhaps?

_Not with your will alone, but fortunately our host wills us to protect and aid you. If you wish to save him, then we shall help you._

“What do I do?”

“Give up,” Kray demanded as he made his appearance. It nearly caught Galo off guard from where he hovered over Lio in his mech.

In classic Galo fashion the firefighter held up his hand in a “stop” motion.

“I wasn’t talking to you! Besides, when have I ever given up?”

“You’re about to. You think you can save him?” The older man taunted, face grim. “If you do, then you’re an even bigger idiot than I thought. He’s as good as dead, and if he wasn’t I’d finish the job. You both ruined my plans. Humanity is doomed because of you.”

“No, it’s not. Lio and I can stop this!”

“You can’t do anything if you’re a pile of ash!” Kray roared. He lifted an arm and aimed an arc of fire straight at the firefighter. At the same time Galo readied his drill, teeth gritting in determination.

“Don’t get in the way of rescue operations!”

They flew at each other. Right when Kray’s flames were about to wash over the young man he felt a familiar warm wash over him.

And then, much like Lio before, Galo Thymos was gone.

* * *

Kray noticed something change about Galo the moment his flames hit. Not only wasn’t he burning, but his entire demeanor changed. He drew himself up more. His face, which usually had emotions of all ranges etched onto it, went neutral. And his eyes. The child Kray new had always had blue eyes with pinpricks of ruby in them. Now? They were glowing in three shades of fire. They were not the eyes of a child, but of something ancient.

_“The flicker of the candle light,”_ someone sang with Galo’s mouth, _“it hypnotizes like your stare. The silica inside the magma will ensure a major flare. The pyro in us wants to watch the kingdom of your castle burn.”_ He pointed at Kray like he was issuing a jury’s verdict. _“But this is gunna be your wake up call, the final stone unturned.”_

“Who are you?” Kray questioned. He felt like he’d heard the voices before, but for some reason the details eluded him.

Whatever it was inside Galo continued singing like Kray hadn’t spoken. He began walking forward, his drill and mech having been melted away from the strength of Kray’s attack.

_“Skies so riddled we won’t see the stars.”_ A finger pointed to the night sky fading into dawn above them before his arm dropped back to his side. _“Oxygen to breathe again. The iron and aluminum. The only jewels! The only jewels that we have left!”_

Kray tried to burn Galo once again, but this time when his flames connected he felt his control over them sever. Within seconds he found himself unable to produce anything from his left palm.

“What did you do?”

He threw out his other hand in frustration, but again nothing happened. It was only when he gazed into fiery eyes that he realized.

“You’re the Promare, aren’t you?” He was met with a nod. “Why did you stop him from letting you burn? You could have scorched the entire world by now!”

Galo, or the Promare, shook his head.

_“The gallant ones,”_ he pointed at himself with one hand while gesturing to Lio with his other arm, _“will form a new union in fire and blood.”_

“Then I’ll just stop you. If my plans failed because of you, then it is only right your plans fail because of me. I have more freezing bullets that will put an end to your existence.”

_“You can’t freeze us. The gallant ones will fight until every spark of hope is gone. Please believe us.”_

Kray closed his eyes in rage. He pulled a gun from his pocket and took aim at Galo with little thought. He missed the frown marring the other’s face as he prepared to fire.

“I will extinguish you!”

_“You are the engine and the power,”_ the Promare sang. _“Let’s fight this tooth and nail. I am the pilot in this game and this team will never fail!”_

“Shut up!”

He pulled the trigger, but the moment the bullet came into contact with Galo tendrils of fire crushed it like glass. Kray could only stagger back as he fired all the bullets in his gun while Galo burned brightly. Once the gun clicked signaling it was empty the firefighter began closing the last few feet between them.

_“The flicker of the candle light it hypnotizes like your stare,”_ he repeated. Without warning Kray felt himself being picked up by the collar of his lab coat. _“The world is going straight to hell. You turned away, but do you care?”_

“I never wanted to be a Burnish! Of course I never listened to you!” Kray shouted. “I wanted you all gone!”

_“The pyro in us wants to watch the kingdom of your castle burn. If we can give them time so they can change, I’m thinking they can learn.”_

The last part was mostly to himself. A moment later Kray was unconscious on the ground. A bruise lit up his jaw but at least he was alive. Seeing that he was taken care of though, the Promare let themselves break their connection with their temporary host.

“That was so weird!” Galo yelled when he snapped awake. The entire time he’d felt like he’d been watching a movie.

_Use us,_ the Promare reminded him. _Save Lio._

He stopped freaking out immediately. His brow set with determination, he rushed over to Lio’s side the moment he’d picked up on the urgency in the Promare’s request.

Lio was burning out.

“Nope. I’m not going to let that happen.” Galo vowed as he began chest compressions. It seemed like the ball of flame sticking out of Lio’s chest might relight his core if he kept doing them. “I’m not letting you die!”

_Wrong way._

“What are you talking about? What am I—” He remembered what he’d witnessed in the cave. “Oh. CPR? I can do that.”

Without hesitation Galo scooped the fireball into his hands and brought it to his lips. In a single bite he filled his mouth with fire. Then, after tilting Lio’s head up with one hand while the other opened the blonde’s jaw, he kissed him.

_Please wake up,_ Galo begged as he breathed the flames into his friend in one long breath. _We have a planet to save. And, well, I sort of feel like we’re friends. I can’t have my friend dying on me, can I? We still need to get to know each other better too. We can go discuss things over pizza. Do you even like pizza?_

He pulled away, eyes anxiously roving over his friends form. His eyes had been closed during the kiss but it appeared the parts of his body that were once flaking away had regenerated.

Lio opened his eyes half a second later. Galo was sure in that moment magenta was his favorite color.

“Galo?” The blonde spoke weakly.

“You made it!”

“You saved me.”

The firefighter gave him a thumb up.

“I did! The Promare helped.”

Lio seemed confused until a small smile graced his face.

“Heh. Looks like I got you to light a fire after all.”

At his words Galo started screaming. He outright dropped Lio from his hold, his limbs to busy flailing as he tried to justify his starting a fire to save his friend. A warmth unlike anything Lio had felt before thrummed in his chest before he remembered what the Promare had told him before he’d begun burning.

“Galo,” he cut in.

“Yeah, Lio?”

“I get you don’t like starting fires, but can I ask you to start one more with me?”

Galo gave him a look. “Will it save the world?”

“Yes.”

They exchanged grins.

“Then let’s do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used: Gallant Ones by mpi and Benjamin Anderson


	3. Chapter 3

They were climbing into the pod when Kray Foresight regained consciousness.

“What are you doing?” He questioned, his flames still inactive after the encounter with the Promare. “There’s no way to stop the world from getting scorched.”

Galo gave his former hero a self-assured smirk.

“Who said we were going to stop the Promare?”

“You’d let them destroy the planet?”

He shook his head. “That’s not it either. Lio and I here,” he wrapped an arm around the blonde’s shoulders, “are going firefighting. Just sit tight until we’re done. I promise we’re going to save everyone; that includes you too.”

Lio shot his friend a look of annoyance.

“You’re too kind for your own good. After all he’s done he doesn’t deserve saving.”

“Everyone deserves saving, Lio. Besides, we need him alive pay for his crimes and help us rebuild.”

“Maybe,” he admitted softly before filling the pod with fire.

Seconds later they were shooting up into the sky. It was only when they were miles above the ground overlooking Promepolis that Galo withdrew his arm, a funny look on his face as he watched Lio call for the help of the other Burnish. As plumes of flame burst forth from the Foresight Foundation building the look turned into one of admiration.

Magenta eyes met blue, a similar look of respect coming from Lio.

“Do you hear them, Galo?”

The firefighter closed his eyes. He had to focus very hard, but he could just make out their thoughts and feelings.

“I do. They’ve got something they want to share with everyone.”

“We’ve synced with them now. Whatever they want to say has to come from our hearts as well.”

“I suppose I can do that. Up for a little karaoke, Lio? A duet if I may.”

“I hate you.”

“Aw! I hate you too~” He sang lovingly.

When a symphony of voices assaulted his mind he quickly sobered up. It was now or never.

Stretching out a hand, Lio intertwined his fingers with Galo’s. Matching blushes ran across their faces as the flames around them intensified. Lio’s desire to burn the entire Earth and Galo’s wish to save lives from fire mixed with the Promare’s wish of being free, and something beautiful happened.

_“Trails of fire you always knew, they would carry me home; they’d lead me to you.”_ A choir of voices reached the minds of every human within Promepolis. The Promare spoke in chants, leaving gaps where they relied on Lio or Galo to carry their words. _“Trails of fire you always knew, they would carry me home; they’d lead me to you.”_

Sapphire flames flooded the land around them like a tsunami. They stretched as far as their eyes could see, and they knew their combined will would make sure the flames were carried everywhere.

Galo grinned at Lio before picking up where the Promare left off.

_“Though you can’t see the sun a new day has begun, and I fall out of bed to a siren call,”_ he belted, voice jovial. As he continued he thought about Aina and the other members of the Burning Rescue Team. _“In the frame on the wall see you in fire. You guys are smiling at me, and you inspire.”_

“Is it me or does that sound like Galo?” Aina asked Lucia and Heris. The other member of the Burning Rescue Team were wondering the same thing.

“I’m pretty sure the Promare are the one’s broadcasting their thoughts,” Lucia reasoned. “However, from what we saw it seems like Galo and that Mad Burnish have something to do with what’s happening.”

_“Not good enough if I just let them get away. Not satisfied until I’m making ‘em pay!  
I’m a fool for adventure, you know? Inside my heart feelin’ the Inferno_ _!”_

“That’s definitely Galo.”

Heris smiled at her sister. “They were in the pod Kray was using to power the ship. They might very well be the ones controlling the flames, letting them burn freely but making sure they aren’t harming anyone.”

They listened as the song went on, but this time Lio was singing.

_“Barely catchin’ my breath, lay my eyes on the crest. Gonna square up to all of the heat that is left.”_ The Promare rose up in the background to join in with a chant. _“So, I carry the torch to inferno! Inferno_ _!_ _It’s out of the park, and I’m smilin’ again. Here we go!”_

Galo joined in, grinning at Lio as they harmonized.

_“I know I know, I know I know,”_ they couldn’t help but stare at each other as they sang. It didn’t take long before Lio was forced to look away, his face pink. The tips of Galo’s ears on the other hand were red. _“I will be here for you wherever you go. Yeah I know, I know I know, I know I know. I will be here for you wherever you go. Yeah, I know.”_

At this point the entire Earth was drenched in flames. They could feel it. They could also feel the Promare urging them to burn even brighter. Without speaking to one another Lio willed the his fire to construct a mech bigger and better than anything he’d ever attempted, Galo’s will merging with his own to form a creation they would dub Galo de Lion.

_“Say I don’t understand, but I don’t give a damn,”_ Galo started.

_“Even told me that I wouldn’t reach the top.”_ Lio finished. They alternated back and forth like this for some time, their mech setting other planets on fire across the solar system.

_“But I follow my grandfather’s journey.”_

_“I know I can be the man that I should be.”_

_“I down a coffee, grab my axe and then I’m out.”_

_“I got a rage inside that’s making me shout.”_

Galo met Lio’s eyes once more. _“I get high on the fighting, you know?”_

Lio smirked, nodded in response before continuing. _“Inside my heart feelin’ the inferno_ _!”_

Fire was being pulled from the sun itself as the Promare burned. Across the world people listened as they continued to sing verses of a song only they would ever know, and eventually the flames began to recede. Slowly their mech broke back through the atmosphere in order for Galo and Lio to survive the landing back in Promepolis before the Promare burned out.

The Burnish and firefighter touched the ground, tri-colored flames swirling around them like dual twisters.

_“All my life been searching for the place I lost,”_ Lio soft voice sang. He held up a palm as a ball of fire burned brightly. _“It’s what I adore.”_

Galo gave him a tender look. _“And all my life been hoping for a happy life for me.”_

More words flowed as the flames burned out across the globe. People reveled in the fact as the flames disappeared there appeared to be new growth. Areas that had been scorched to ash grew green again, and cities that had been cover in dust shone like new. It seemed the Promare could create just as easily as they could destroy.

When the final tug came, the rip between their worlds closing, Lio felt his chest ache.

_How can I be me if I’m no longer a Burnish?_

Still linked, Galo heard his question and frowned.

“You were always Lio, flames or not.”

“I grew up with the Promare, Galo. My identity revolved around them. I fought wars for them, I saved for them, and I nearly killed for them.”

The firefighter shook his head.

“Sorry, I think what I said came out wrong. Promare or not you’re still a Burnish at heart; you’re still you. And it’s not like you’ll forget them, right? They shaped who you are.”

As if listening to their conversation they caught one last whisper from the aliens.

_Thank you, Lio, Galo. Burn always. Farewell._

And then the Promare left. All at once. Completely.

Galo broke the silence with a shout. It scared the crap out of Lio, who nearly punched the blue-haired idiot.

“Why the hell are you screaming?”

“Because setting fires is actually sort of fun! You’ve ruined me, Lio. A pyromaniac can’t be a firefighter!”

Lio lifted an eyebrow. “So you’re saying I can’t join the Burning Rescue Team?”

“Huh? You want to become a firefighter?”

“After I help make sure the ex-Burnish are going to be okay. Rehabilitation might be a long process, and I’m going to need to find housing, food, and clothes for a large chunk of the population. Jobs will be another hard task. And—”

“You know I’ll help you with that! Not to mention the funding you’ll get from the Foresight Foundation for all the harm they’ve done to your people. My team will make sure Kray is sentenced and rightfully forced to help clean up the mess he made. I promise.”

“You promise?”

“Of course! Much like my manly burning spirit my promises never waver!”

The blonde chuckled. “I suppose I’ll hold you to that then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used: Inferno by Benjamin Anderson
> 
> Song I wanted to use but didn't feel like writing into an after-scene: After the Fire by Nai Br.XX & Celeina Ann (Carole and Tuesday)

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used:  
> Ashes Returns by Gemie  
> Kakusei by Superfly (English Version by Sapphire feat. Patrick Bartley of J-Music Ensemble)


End file.
